Trials and Tribulations
by Tawariell Saerwen
Summary: Chibi Romano battles for his life against a devastating disease that will eventually lead into greater consequences. Historical!Hetalia, Canon!Hetalia, Medical!Hetalia. Tomato Family/Tomato Gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Trials and Tribulations**

By Tawariell Saerwen

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is a story requested by my friend Prussian-Roulette! This story will deal with Chibi Romano's issues with Sydenham's chorea. On top of that, I will be explaining in detail the symptoms of the disease that causes Sydenham's chorea (Rheumatic fever) and the step-by-step breakdown of the debilitating disease and its damaging aftermath. I will stay in canon in regards to Chibi Romano's issues with Sydenham's chorea. So I suppose this story is Historical!Hetalia, Canon!Hetalia to an extent, and Medical!Hetalia.

With that said, onward to Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a nippy autumn afternoon in the bustling city of Madrid. The marketplace, which was located in the heart of the city, was crowded with many townsfolk who were observing the harvest stands. The streets were congested with many horse-drawn carriages. One of the vehicles particularly stood out from the rest: the carriage and its wheels were beautifully decorated with intricate gold and two large seals containing the Spanish coat of arms were on both its doors. The townsfolk timidly stepped aside to make space for the special carriage to pass by, and they bowed to its presence, presuming that somebody important from Court was sitting inside.

But there was nobody of nobility status sitting inside. Instead, there were two personified nations occupying the carriage: a servant woman with a small child clinging to her side. It was none other than Belgium and Chibi Romano, and they were heading into the city to run a quick errand together. When the carriage finally came to a stop, Romano scooted off his seat and he hurried over to the carriage door. He wanted to open it before the driver had the chance to do so on their behalf. He opened it, stepped out and he chivalrously held the door open for Belgium.

"Aww! Why, thank you, Romano!" Belgium happily chirped as she stepped out of the carriage.

The little boy's plump cheeks flushed profusely after being complimented. "Y-You're welcome!" he shyly replied as he closed the carriage door shut. He then clasped his hand with Belgium's hand and they walked together to the city's fabric shop. Their visitation was announced by the ringing of a small bell as Belgium opened the front door.

"Ah! Good afternoon! How may I help you?" asked the middle-aged owner of the fabric shop.

Belgium grinned to the storeowner and she slightly bowed to his presence. "Good afternoon! I'd like to look at your thicker fabrics for the changing season. Do you by any chance have any fleece?" she inquired.

The storeowner nodded and he stepped aside from behind his counter. "I certainly do! It just arrived from a neighboring village! Let me retrieve the items for you," he replied and he started to walk to the back of his shop. Meanwhile, Romano glanced to the thick, rolled up fabrics that were towering over him and his tiny fingertips glided across each fabric, feeling the distinct difference between the cotton and silk materials.

"Bella, what are we doing here?" he asked as he came up to Belgium's side.

Belgium looked to the child and her mouth formed her trademark cat smile. "I need to buy some fabric so I can make some new winter clothes for you. I want to make you a new robe, too."

"But I already have a robe! I'm wearing it, see?" Romano pointed out, extending his arms outward and modeling his brown hooded robe that draped over his clothes.

Belgium gently giggled to the little nation and she nodded. "I know, darling! But you see, it's become shorter on you, and so has the length of your breeches! You've grown a little taller this year. Eventually, these won't fit anymore."

"Oh…I see," Romano replied and he brought his arms back to his sides. "So what will you do with my old clothes?"

"I'll donate them to charity. They're still good quality to wear."

"But they're _my _clothes! I don't want you to give them away!" Romano selfishly complained and his brow furrowed.

Belgium shook her head after what she was told and she motherly placed her hand upon Romano's shoulder. "Why would you want to keep clothes that won't fit you anymore? They would be of no use to you! They could benefit another child in need. It's good to give back to others, sweetie," she counseled.

Romano looked down to his laced-up boots and he scuffed the heel of his right foot against the wooden floorboard. "I _guess_," he reluctantly agreed. At that very moment, the storeowner returned with his assistant and they both carried multiple wool fabrics to show off to their customer.

"Here they are, señorita! My latest supply that's been delivered to me! Just look at the quality of this wool…"

"Oh! Everything is so nice! Very good quality indeed…"

Romano quickly became bored with everything the adults were discussing and he walked away from the counter. He wandered around a bit through the store and looked at all the items. When this no longer intrigued him anymore, he came up to the front of the store and peered through the window. He suddenly let out a gasp when he spotted children crowding around a marionette stage right across the street. The children were anticipating for the performance to begin.

Romano excitedly hopped in place and he rushed back to Belgium's side. He gently tugged on the pleats of her dress as he tried getting her attention. "Bella! Bella!" he cried.

"Eh! Not now, Romano!" Belgium hastily replied. Romano ignored what was said and he continued to tug on her dress. She let out a huff and she nervously spoke to the storeowner and his assistant. "P-Please excuse me," she said and then she turned her attention to the little underling. "What is it?!" she impatiently asked.

"Bella! There's a puppet show across the street! Can I go see it?!" Romano eagerly inquired. Belgium peered over to the window's direction and caught a glimpse of the marionette stage and the crowd of children standing in front of it. She hesitantly shook her head about the situation as she looked back to Romano.

"I-I don't know, Romano – "

"Oh, please, Bella! Pleeeaaassseee!" Romano begged as he hopped in place.

Belgium sighed as she found herself caving in to the young nation's pleas. "Well…all right. But when you get over there, I want you to stand where I could see you. Okay?"

Romano happily grinned to the nation and he nodded. "Sure! I will! Grazie!" he replied and he hurried over to the door. Before he was able to exit the store, Belgium called on him. "Wait! Come back here!" she cried.

Romano paused and he stepped back to Belgium's side. Belgium reached into her bag and she pulled out a parcel filled with gold coins. She opened it, scooped up a few coins and she handed them over to the child. "Give these to the performers. It's their tip money," she said.

Romano nodded as he placed the coins into the pocket of his black breeches. "I will!" he exclaimed and he rushed back to the door. He swung it open and he made a mad dash across the street. When he came to the marionette show, he made sure to stand himself where he could be seen by Belgium. He looked back to the fabric store and he waved to her. Belgium smiled and she waved back to him, conforming that she could see him. Finally, Romano looked away and he began watching the show.

The handlers stood above the puppet stage and they began to maneuver their marionette soldiers, acting out an epic battle with a backdrop depicting warfare. Standing by the side of the stage was a couple of men playing instruments, accompanying music that coincided with the puppet show. All the children cheered for the Spanish marionette soldiers and they clapped and giggled with delight.

There was a young girl standing next to Chibi Romano who exhibited the signs of a cold. She was very pretty and her curly blond hair came down to her knees. Romano glanced to her direction and her beauty captivated him. He could feel his cheeks becoming hot as a blush appeared across his face. He decided that he wanted to engage in conversation with the mortal girl. He slowly took in a deep breath in order to calm his nerves before speaking to her.

"¡H-Hola!" he nervously chirped.

The little girl glanced at him and she smiled. "¡Hola!" she greeted; her speaking voice sounding very coarse.

An awkward silence lingered between the two children. Romano tried to think of what to discuss. As his stare fixated on the little girl, he noticed that she was not wearing a robe. "Where's your robe? It's chilly!" he said.

The little girl answered with disappointment to her tone. "I-I don't have one," she admitted. It was then that Romano noticed how the girl was dressed; her clothes were slightly tattered and worn out, giving indication that she came from a poor background. He thought about the advice that Belgium had given him earlier in the fabric store, and he decided to act out on it. He untied the tassels of his robe and he disrobed himself.

"Here! You can have mine!" he exclaimed, and he gladly offered the robe to her.

The little girl's blue eyes widened with surprise by the kind gesture and her cheeks flushed. "A-Are you sure? What about you? Won't you be cold?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Romano answered and he smiled.

The girl's face lit up and she turned herself around, allowing Romano to slip the robe on her in a gentlemanly way. Afterwards, she turned around and Romano reached over and tied the tassels together into a firm bow. The girl beamed over new robe and she wrapped her arms around the little nation. "Wow! Thanks! You're so kind!" she exclaimed and she leaned in and she innocently kissed him on the lips.

Romano's face blushed profusely and his curl formed into the shape of a heart. He rubbed the back of his head as he started chuckling to himself. "Eh-heh…it was nothing," he modestly responded. Both children looked to one another in tender admiration. It was at that moment that the little nation decided to introduce himself. "I'm Romano," he said, and he remembered to chivalrously bow to the little girl's presence, just like he had been taught to do in the presence of ladies by his boss and fellow nation, Spain.

The girl grinned to the little nation as she introduced herself. "I'm Gabriela," she said, and she held out her tattered dress skirt and tried to politely courtesy. But as she did this, she suddenly gasped and she winced in pain. Romano took notice of this and he looked to her out of concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"O-Oh, it's nothing," Gabriela insisted as she slowly brought her feet together; the coarseness of her speaking voice increasing a bit. "My elbows and knees are hurting me right now."

"Why is that?"

"I-I don't know. I hope it goes away soon. It makes it hard to walk sometimes. I get achy."

"I hope you feel better soon, Gabriela," said Romano with great sincerity to his tone of voice.

The little girl was touched by Romano's kindheartedness, and she smiled to him. "Thanks! I hope so, too," she replied. The children's attention was suddenly brought back to the puppet show when the performers lit up a couple of firecrackers for special effect. Everyone began to squeal and excitedly clap. Romano and Gabriela would remain together as they continued being mesmerized by the marionettes.

The puppet show would finally conclude a half an hour later. One of the handlers walked around with a tin plate with the anticipation of receiving any tips for their show. Some of the children placed their coins into the plate and the parents of the other children tipped as well. Romano remembered the coins that Belgium had given him and he quickly scooped them out of his pant pocket.

When the man with the tin plate came up to him, Romano gave him the coins and then he instantly intertwined his right arm with Gabriela's left arm. "We're together!" he lied, sparing Gabriela any embarrassment for not being able to tip him.

"Aw! What a cute_ girlfriend_ you have, little man!" the performer teased. He gave the children a wink and then proceeded to walk on. Both children's faces turned scarlet over what the man had said to them, and they shyly stared at one another.

"Thanks for paying on my behalf," said Gabriela.

"Y-You're w-welcome," stammered Romano, and his curl reshaped itself back into a heart. "So…uh, do you live around here? C-Chigi!" Suddenly, Romano slapped his palm upon his face. He started to cringe as he realized how ridiculous his question was to her. "What am I saying?! _Of course_ you live here!" he whined.

Gabriela started to giggle and she briefly nodded her head. "My mama and I live down that way," she said, and she raised her arm and pointed westward. "Where do you live?"

"I live at the Royal estate," replied Romano, and he extended his arm and pointed toward the direction of the palace, which could be seen from a distance.

Suddenly, Gabriela gasped in awe as she glanced to the sight of the palace. "You live _there?! _Wow! I didn't realize you were _royalty!"_

"Heh, I _wish _I were royalty! I'm only a servant. Actually, I'm more like a _slave _to that bast- uh, I mean, my _boss, _Spain," jeered Romano, his tone hinting distaste for his superior.

"Oh! You work under España? What an honor! I've spotted him before downtown a couple of times. He seems like a really nice man."

"Eh, I suppose," Romano acknowledged, and he shrugged his shoulders. Before he could get into any more details about his life with Spain, Gabriela's mother called on her from behind.

"C'mon, Mija! (daughter) Let's get going!"

Gabriela turned around to look to her mother. "I'm coming!" she cried, and she looked back to Romano. "I have to go now."

Romano was disappointed that their conversation was coming to an end. "Oh, okay then," he said, and he anxiously rubbed the sole of his right foot upon the cobbled dirt path. "Maybe we'll see each other again soon," he stated, feeling hopeful that it would be true.

Gabriela nodded and she leaned in to give Romano a final hug. "I'll look forward to that day! Thank you again for everything! ¡Adios, Romano!" She then broke her embrace with him, and she walked over to where her mother was waiting. As they were reunited, the little girl's mother noticed the robe she now wore. When she realized that Romano gave it to her, she glanced up to the nation and she smiled, expressing her gratitude for his kindness. As they started to depart from the town's square, Romano waved and gave a final farewell to them.

"¡Adios, Gabriela! Get well soon!" he happily cried out. At that very moment, Romano felt a hand being laid upon his shoulder. He instantly turned around and saw that it was Belgium standing behind him, cradling bundles of purchased fabric in her left arm. She proudly smiled to the little nation, and she began to tenderly caress his plump cheek.

"I saw what you did. I'm so proud of you," she softly praised.

Romano grinned to Belgium and he reached up to grasp her hand. Together, they began to walk over to their horse-drawn carriage. As they came closer to their means of transportation, one of the drivers opened the carriage door on the nations' behalf. Belgium sat herself inside first, and she propped the fabrics in-between herself and Romano. Finally, the carriage door was shut, and with the sound of the riding whip, the horses commenced to pull the vehicle forward.

"It took me longer than expected to pick out fabric. It's way past your _siesta. _You should take it when we get back home. I may take one, myself," said Belgium.

Romano stubbornly shook his head, and his brow furrowed. "But Bella! I'm not…-yawn-…really tired!" he insisted, despite the obvious truth that he was worn out.

Belgium smirked to the little nation. "Don't skip it, sweetie. It's good to rest your body."

Romano obliged by giving a nod. "All right," he murmured.

Belgium brought her hand upon the bundle of fabric nestled between herself and Romano. Her fingertips danced across each specific piece of fabric as she gave instruction to the little nation. "I want to get your measurements after your siesta so I can get started on making your new clothes. Is that okay with you?"

"Could we get started _before _my siesta? I'm up to doing it now!" chirped Romano, hoping that his excuse would bail him from unwanted rest.

"Oh, no, sweetie!" Belgium teasingly replied, "I know what you're getting at! We'll do this _after _your siesta! Otherwise, you'll end up being cranky for the rest of the day."

Romano expressed a deep huff and he folded his arms together. "Oh, fine," he dejectedly answered.

* * *

Romano frustratingly tossed and turned beneath the covers of his boss's bed. He had suddenly awakened after an unexpected two-hour nap. The little nation sat himself up and he slowly rubbed the crusts from the corners of his eyes. Something was not right, he thought. He felt different now than he did before taking his late afternoon nap. He stopped rubbing his eyes and he sat still, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Romano looked to his left toward the bedside table and he grabbed his glass of water. As he began drinking the contents, a sharp pain produced itself inside his throat. Romano immediately stopped drinking and he clutched his neck with his left hand. "Ow! My throat _really_ hurts!" he gasped. It was at that moment when he heard the hoarseness of his speaking voice. He then realized that he was beginning to sound very similar to Gabriela. Romano was becoming ill, and he linked the sudden coincidence to the mortal girl's own symptoms. What was making him sick remained a mystery to the little boy. All he knew was that he was feeling lousy, and he wanted to change this immediately.

Romano hopped out of bed and he rushed out of the master bedroom. He hurried down the hallway and down the staircase leading to the first level of the estate. As he got to the bottom, his pace quickened toward the back kitchen. He hoped to God that Belgium would be inside. As he pushed the kitchen doors opened, he peered inside the crowded kitchen, looking for any signs of the female nation. He proceeded to walk inside, passing by numerous kitchen servants that were absorbed by their work. Finally, he found Belgium by the kitchen's cooking fireplace, and he gently tugged on pleat of her dress skirt.

Belgium glanced down to her side and took notice of Romano. "Hey, sweetie! Did you sleep well? Your siesta was longer than usual – "

"Bella, I-I don't feel too good!" interrupted Romano, and he brought his hand away from Belgium's dress. Belgium noticed how harsh the little boy's speaking voice sounded, and this caused her to become greatly concerned. She knelt down to the child's level and she placed her palm upon his forehead.

"Your forehead feels warmer than usual. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Lousy! My throat hurts!" cried Romano, and he brought his hand upon his neck once more.

"How bad is the pain?"

"It's _really _bad! It hurts when I swallow water."

Suddenly, the kitchen servants crowded around the two nations, taking pity on Romano's situation. "Perhaps he should go back to bed. He could be coming down with a cold," suggested one servant.

"We can prepare a pot of chicken soup for the little darling and bring a bowl up to him, if that's okay with you, Belgium," said another servant.

Belgium lovingly scooped up Chibi Romano in her arms and she held him closely upon her chest. "I'd really appreciate that! Thank you! – C'mon, Romano, let's get you back to bed," she said, and she began to walk toward the kitchen's exit.

"B-But Bella…what about taking my measurements?" asked Romano.

"That'll have to wait for now. I'll measure you when this cold goes away," answered Belgium.

"I-I'm sorry," Romano softly uttered, feeling guilty for postponing Belgium's schedule. Belgium took notice of the little nation's downcast expression, and she compassionately looked into his eyes. She gave him a brief kiss upon his forehead as she began walking up the staircase.

"Don't feel bad, Romano. These things happen. All I want is for you to feel better," she kindly insisted. Romano slowly nodded his head, and then he nuzzled his face against Belgium's neck. As they came upon the upper level of the estate, Belgium proceeded to walk over to Spain's master bedroom. Once they came up to it, they entered inside and stepped up to the disheveled bed. Belgium gently laid Romano upon the bed. Afterwards, she pulled the bed sheets and blanket up to the child's neck, properly tucking him in. Finally, she sat herself down on the edge of the bed, remaining close to Romano's side.

"I'm staying right here with you," she dotingly murmured, and she reached over to pet Romano's dark tresses, minding the sensitive curl that stuck out. Belgium's motherly presence gave tremendous comfort to Romano. Knowing that he would not be left alone helped him to relax. His eyelids slowly began to droop, until coming to a complete shut, succumbed back into unconsciousness despite the ongoing pain that he was enduring in his throat.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chibi Romano has developed the early warning signs leading into Rheumatic fever: fever, sore throat, and fatigue. The sore throat is caused by a strep throat infection. Strep throat is caused by a bacterial infection called Streptococcal paryngitis. Having strep throat is contagious especially amongst children; it is rarely seen infecting grown adults. Strep throat can lead to dangerous consequences if it is not properly treated with antibiotics.

If a patient with strep throat develops a high fever, they are at risk for Rheumatic fever.

If a patient with strep throat doesn't develop a fever, but instead feels unnaturally chilled, they are at risk of developing Necrotizing fasciitis – commonly known as _flesh eating disease._

Both disorders could lead to death if not properly treated in the emergency room.

Because this story is taking place during the 16th Century, we must be reminded of the medical world of this time period: Nobody really understood what diseases were and what caused them. Nobody knew the existence of germs. If somebody fell ill, it was seen either as a curse, demon possession, or simply God's Will. Medications of the period consisted of Old Wive's Tales or religious significance, such as praying the rosary or laying hands on the sick.

TLDR; if your immune system was weak, you were going to die. If your immune system was strong, you _may live. _This was a time period where natural selection literally mattered.

Chapter 2 will dwell more into the rest of the symptoms leading into full-blown Rheumatic fever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chibi Romano languished in bed for the next two days as his fever and sore throat persisted. He was immediately removed from Spain's bed when his condition worsened, and he was sent to rest inside his former servant's bedroom. Belgium, her brother, Netherlands, and the rest of the servants continued looking after the young nation and catering to his needs.

Both Belgium and Netherlands stepped out of Romano's room, leaving him temporarily under the care of another servant. The two siblings headed over to the kitchen to gather supplies to aid in the young boy's fever. When they entered the kitchen, Netherlands grabbed a candelabrum with its candles already lit. He held it up as he led the way downstairs into the darkened storage room where their precious supply of ice was stored. Netherlands settled the candelabrum upon a table next to the ice chest. He opened the ice chest and he grabbed a hammer and chisel. As he began chipping away at one of the ice blocks, Belgium quickly gathered the smaller pieces of ice and placing them into a ceramic bowl.

"I'm worried, Ned. What are we to do if we can't bring down Romano's fever?" murmured Belgium.

"It has to break eventually. We just have to be patient," answered Netherlands, his concentration remaining to hammering the ice block.

"It should have _already_ broken! Never before have I seen a fever last this long. If he were a mortal child, he'd be _dead_ by now!"

"Don't compare him with mortal children; he is a nation like you and I, and he has a better chance to recover from this illness."

"B-But what if he doesn't – "

Suddenly, Netherlands threw his chisel into the ice chest. He frowned to his sister for her doubtful assumption and he raised his voice to her. _"Stop it, Bella!"_ he ordered, "Don't you _dare_ think negatively! It's a simple fever! He will get over this!"

"It's _more_ than a fever! His throat is sore, too! The poor darling can't even normally drink down a cup of ale!"

Netherlands let out a sigh and he grabbed his chisel. He continued hammering the thick block of ice as he spoke. "The kid doesn't like ale; he prefers grape juice, tomato juice, and water." The Dutch nation paused as a realization suddenly came up in his mind. "Do you suppose it's the _water_ that's made him sick? He drinks too much of it, and he takes too many baths, too. It makes him susceptible for _plague.__*****__"_

"I don't think it's the water. I mean, he was brought up by his late grandfather to embrace those aspects; it's a part of his Roman heritage. Why should it make him sick now?"

Netherlands shrugged his broad shoulders. "I don't know," he answered, and he gave one last whack to the remainder of the ice block, shattering it into multiple pieces. Belgium gathered the chunks of ice and stacked them into the ceramic bowl. She sighed as she thought about their boss and her friend, Spain, who was absent from the property.

"I'm glad that Antonio isn't here to witness this; he'd be so upset to see Romano so sickly. I still say we need to send a rider to travel to Barcelona to give him the news about the child's condition – "

"There's no need; he and members of the Royal Court will be returning back here by the end of the week. By then, Romano should be recovered from his fever," said Netherlands. He then placed the hammer and chisel onto the table and he closed the ice chest shut.

Belgium's blond eyebrows furrowed as she thought about Spain absence. "I hate how he's been away! Being gone for a fortnight is much too long. He's needed here at home! I miss him, dearly."

"I _don't!"_ sneered Netherlands, and he lifted the candelabrum from the table. "Honestly, I can't understand you sometimes. What _is_ it that you see in him? Have you forgotten that we're his _servants?_ You should not regard him as a friend."

"Oh, stop it, Ned!" cried Belgium, and she glared to her brother's direction. "He's a _very _kind man, and he's been good to us, too! He's especially been wonderful to Romano! I realize that he's our superior; don't think that I'm delusional about our circumstances. But I've been trying to make my time living under his roof as pleasant as possible, and I suggest that you try following my example! Can't you do that?"

Netherlands scoffed in disgust to his sister, and he proceeded to walk ahead up the staircase. Belgium quickly followed from behind, for she did not want to be left in the dark. She cradled the ceramic bowl in her arms as they left the kitchen and headed back to Romano's room.

* * *

"Here, sweetheart, try sucking on this for a while," suggested Belgium as she held up a piece of ice for the child to consume. Chibi Romano slowly opened his mouth, allowing her to carefully slip the ice onto his tongue. As she was doing this, she suddenly gasped when she took notice of the child's tongue: it was now bright red and covered with bumps, its appearance resembling a ripened strawberry. "R-Romano! Y-You're tongue!" she yelped.

"What's wrong with it?!" cried the female servant, and she and Netherlands came closer to Romano's bedside.

"I-It's very inflamed!" Belgium stammered, and she pointed out the unnatural appearance to Romano's tongue. The servant and Netherlands examined the child's tongue, and they gave each other an inquisitive stare.

"I've never seen anything like it!" cried the servant.

"Neither have I," concurred Netherlands, and he stared to Romano as he questioned his condition. "Is your throat still sore?" he asked, and the little nation slowly began nodding his head. As he was doing this, however, he suddenly yelped in pain and stopped nodding his head. Everyone took notice of this behavior, and Belgium compassionately held onto Romano's hand.

"Sweetheart, why did you stop nodding?" she asked. Romano forced himself to answer his question, despite the fact that it hurt him to speak.

"_My neck…is sore…" _he weakly replied.

"You mean your _throat,_ right?" asked Netherlands, arching an eyebrow to the child. Romano swished the piece of ice in his mouth in preparation to speak again.

"_My neck…hurts too…__everything__ hurts…" _he trailed off. Belgium looked up to her brother in disbelief over what she had heard. She then looked back to Romano, and she gave Romano's tiny hand a gentle squeeze.

"What else hurts, Romano? Please tell us," she urged.

Romano's hazel eyes began brimming with fresh tears as he struggled to answer Belgium's question. _"M-My arms…and l-legs…especially…m-my knees…and elbows…they hurt so much!" _he cried, closing his eyes and allowing his tears to run down his plump cheeks.

Belgium unclasped Romano's hand and she hesitantly pulled the bed sheets away from the child's body. The boy was lying semi-naked in bed, with only his underwear remaining on. Immediately, she noticed something different about Romano's appearance: his joints, including the lymph nodes around his neck, had become red and swollen. She slowly reached over and she placed her fingertips gently upon Romano's neck. The moment that she touched his swollen lymph nodes, the young nation expressed an agonizing cry, following with more tears spilling out from the corners of his eyes.

Belgium quickly brought her hand away from Romano's neck, and she looked up to her brother with contempt. "You _still_ think this is _only_ a fever?" she scoffed. Netherlands looked away from his sister's judgmental stare, saying nothing to her question. At that very moment, the servant slowly backed away from Romano's bed and she stepped over to the door.

"D-Do you think…he carries a _plague?" _she anxiously asked as she stared in horror toward Romano's direction.

"I don't think so," answered Belgium; her tone of voice sounding indecisive, "I guess we won't know for sure until the doctor examines him." She then compassionately doted on Romano's needs as she gave instruction to her brother. "Ned, go into town and call on the doctor. We can't wait much longer," she said as she lovingly stroked Romano's dark tresses. Netherlands silently obliged to his sister's instruction, and he walked out of the small servant's quarter. The servant scurried behind him, wanting to escape from the possibility of catching what ailed the child.

Belgium scooted closer to Chibi Romano's side. She then reached over and grabbed a small, white hand towel. She then scooped up small pieces of ice and wrapped them into the towel. Finally, she placed the cool towel upon Romano's hot forehead, hoping to God that it would somehow give him relief from his fever.

"Shh…please don't cry, sweetheart…everything's going to be all right," she said, wanting to believe in the reassurance she was giving him. Romano's crying subsided a bit, but he was still visibly upset by his declining condition. His bottom lip quivered as he forced himself to speak again, and he tightly clenched his eyes shut.

"_I-I wish…that B-Boss was here…" _he whimpered.

Belgium's heart sank after she heard what Romano had said, and she dejectedly sighed. "Me too, Romano…me, too," she quietly concurred, and she carefully rubbed the cool, damp cloth across Romano's forehead. She remained strong in his presence, even though internally, she wanted to scream. She was feeling absolutely helpless about Romano's health, and she wanted nothing more but to take away this illness from him.

'_God, please help us!' _she prayed in her thoughts.

* * *

Belgium and the majority of the house servants waited together in one of the living rooms above the servants' quarters, awaiting for Netherlands' return. Chibi Romano was left alone in bed after he had fallen back asleep. Everyone was nervous about the little nation's condition. More importantly, everyone worried about him potentially carrying plague, and the consequences of being around him.

"If he has plague, then I have no choice but to quit!" exclaimed one male servant.

"Me, too! I-I don't want to die!" concurred a female servant, and the majority of the staff nodded in agreement.

Belgium sighed, feeling helpless about the situation. "I understand your petitions," she solemnly said to them, "you have every right to be afraid. You are mortal, and I am not. I don't believe that Romano has plague…but nevertheless, you're free to leave. I'm not your superior, obviously…but I think under such circumstances, Spain would understand why you've abandoned your positions."

Suddenly, the entire team of servants started rushing out of the room and heading toward the estate's exit, leaving Belgium completely alone inside the living room. She was not too surprised to see everyone fleeing, but she did not think of anyone as being cowardly. If anything, she emphasized with them, for she understood how precious life was to mortal beings. As the servants gathered to the extravagant doorway of the estate, the double-doors instantly opened, and a silhouette stood before them. As the person stepped inward, light from the multitude of candles revealed their identity: it was Netherlands.

The servants stepped aside, allowing the Dutch nation to enter into the hall. At that moment, Belgium appeared from the other room, and she hurried to her brother's side. She expressed disappointment when she realized that Netherlands had returned to the estate alone. "Where's the doctor?!" she cried.

"He's not in Madrid right now; he's visiting a neighboring village. He won't return until tomorrow," answered Netherlands.

"Who told you this, Ned?"

"Members of his family told me. They also told me that he's been seeing other children with the same conditions that Romano's exhibiting. It's becoming an epidemic – "

"Then it _is_ plague!" yelped a servant, causing the rest of the staff members to panic. At that very moment, a shrilling scream was heard from the servants' quarters beneath the floor: Romano was in trouble! The servants became alarmed by Romano's screams, and they started forcing their way through the estate's doorway, fleeing for their lives. Both Netherlands and Belgium dashed out of the hall and headed downstairs into the servants' quarters. When they entered Romano's room, they stood aghast at what they saw: Romano's body was covered with crimson rashes, and blood thickly oozed out from his nostrils. The agonizing pain he was feeling in his joints and neck were increasing, and he began feeling shortness of breath.

"_AHHH!" _shrieked Romano, and he tossed and turned in bed.

"OH, MY GOD! ROMANO!" yelled Belgium, and she rushed over to the little nation's side.

"R-ROMANO!" shouted Netherlands, and he rushed over to the other side of the bed. He grabbed a dry cloth and he carefully dabbed away the blood off of Romano's nose and mouth. Both siblings tried consoling the child, but he was unresponsive to their assistance. Plus, neither one really knew what to do for him. As he continued screaming and sobbing in pain, another noise was being heard coming from outside. Netherlands rushed over to the window and he let out gasp: multiple royal horse-drawn carriages were pulling up in front of the estate. Spain and members of the Royal Court had returned early from Barcelona!

"BELLA! SPAIN'S BACK! HE'S OUTSIDE!" he shouted over Romano's tormenting screams. "STAY HERE WITH ROMANO! I'LL TELL HIM NOT TO COME IN!" he insisted, and he proceeded to run out of the room. He ran upstairs into the upper level of the mansion. When he entered the hallway, he stopped in place when he noticed members of court cautiously entering the empty room. When they saw Netherland, they began complaining to him about their inadequate welcome back to the estate.

"Netherlands! Why was the door left unlocked and open?!"

"Why have the servants run off?! They've acting as if they've seen a ghost!"

"Don't you have anything to say?! I demand you to speak!"

Finally, Spain stepped inside the estate, and he looked to Netherlands inquisitively. "Ned, what the hell's going on?!" he cried. At that moment, his question was answered by another shrill coming from Romano. The scream alone caused the noblemen to jump, and Spain suddenly became distressed. "ROMANO!" shouted Spain. As he was about to run further into the house, the noblemen stopped him in his tracks, grabbing his cape and arms, forcefully holding him in place.

"DON'T, ESPAÑA! SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT!" cried one nobleman.

"L-LET G-GO OF ME! HE _NEEDS_ ME!" shrieked Spain as he tried freeing himself from their grips. He grimaced toward Netherlands direction as he heard another agonizing shrill coming forth from beneath the floorboard. "WHY IS ROMANO IN THE SERVANT'S QUARTERS?!" he demanded to know. Netherlands could not find the courage to tell Spain what was happening, for he knew that the news about Romano's health would devastate him.

"ANSWER ME, NETHERLANDS! WHY IS HE DOWNSTAIRS?!"

"Romano…h-he has fallen ill…" Netherlands trailed off, and he forcefully held back a sob deep in his throat.

Suddenly, Spain's strength exceeded and he effortlessly broke away from the grips of the noblemen. As he began running toward the hall, which led into the servants' quarters, one member of nobility yelled a dire warning to him. "DON'T GO INTO THAT ROOM! THE SERVANTS RAN AWAY FOR A REASON! YOU'LL GET SICK!"

Spain glared toward the nobleman and he grimaced toward him. "THEN THAT IS THE RISK I'M WILLING TO TAKE!" he shouted back, and he proceeded to run into the hall. The members of nobility quickly retreated back outside, heading toward their carriages. They immediately entered inside their vehicle of transportation, and they desperately ordered their drivers to take them away from the estate.

Meanwhile, the three nations ran back downstairs into the servants' quarters. When Spain finally discovered Romano, he ran up by his bedside. He knelt down on one knee, and he fatherly doted on the sickly child. "R-ROMANO! OH, ROMANO!" he shouted over the little nation's screaming.

"_AHH! B-BOSS! BOSS!"_ wailed Romano, and he reached up to touch Spain's face. As Spain tenderly kissed and hugged the child, he glanced up to Netherland and Belgium. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" he demanded.

"TWO DAYS AGO! W-WE WANTED TO TELL YOU!" cried Belgium, and she openly began to weep.

"I WENT TO GET THE DOCTOR, BUT HE'S OUT OF TOWN!" stressed Netherlands.

"WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?!"

"HE'S IN SAN BLAS!"

Suddenly, Spain stood himself up. "C'MON, NED! WE'RE GOING TO SAN BLAS RIGHT NOW TO FETCH THE DOCTOR! ROMANO NEEDS HELP! BELLA, YOU STAY HERE WITH HIM! WE'LL RETURN FORTHWITH!"

Netherlands nodded, and he proceeded to run out of the servants' quarters. Spain gave Romano a final kiss on his hot forehead, and he hurried out of the room. Belgium sat herself down by the screaming child's side, and she tried her best to calm him down. She also tried remaining strong in his presence, but she was unable to pull this off. With Romano's sobbing outbursts, Belgium found herself weeping alongside with him, feeling absolutely helpless in his trials and tribulations.

* * *

***Author's Note:** During the Middle Ages and the Renaissance Era, it was widely believed that water was the cause of plague. Because of this belief, Europeans rarely bathed and they also avoided drinking water, preferring to drink beer, ale, and other alcoholic beverages instead. Children were also subjected to avoid water all together. This type of behavior was a far outcry from ancient Rome and Greece; these societies were once known for their lavish bathhouses, and the practice of good hygiene.

It was also believed during the Middle Ages and the Renaissance Era that non-Christian cultures living inside and outside of Europe who practiced the healthy habit of frequent bathing were seen as _Satanic._ This intolerant thought process was aimed especially toward Muslims and Native Americans, whom were known for their daily hygiene practices.

Chibi Romano now exhibits all the symptoms of acute Rheumatic fever: fatigue, sore (strep) throat, high fever, "strawberry" tongue, swollen red joints and lymph nodes, an outbreak of rash on his skin, and a bloody nose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been hours since Spain and Netherlands departed to San Blas to bring back the doctor in order to examine Chibi Romano's sudden debilitating health. Belgium remained by the little nation's bedside as she tried her best to console him in his time of need. Romano's voice grew coarse from his constant screaming over the agonizing pain he was experiencing. His screaming had reduced into subtle whimpering, for his throat was too sore to express the torment that his body was going through.

Romano's tiny hands tightly clutched onto his olive wood rosary, seeking desperately in his faith to bring him solace. Belgium's right hand also possessed a rosary while her left hand tenderly caressed the little boy's forearm. She looked up toward the pendulum wall clock and she sighed, worrying to herself about her brother and boss's prolonged absence.

'_What's taking them so long? San Blas isn't that far from here. What if they're having trouble finding the doctor?'_

Suddenly, as if her inner thoughts had been answered, she overheard the distinct sound of a horse-drawn carriage coming from outside the palace walls. Belgium sat up from Romano's bedside and she rushed over to the window to look outside. When she recognized the vehicle outside, she gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank God! They're back!" she exclaimed. She then turned around and looked to Romano. "Let's hope that they've brought the doctor with them," she said. Romano weakly nodded to what was said, and he closed his eyes.

Eventually, the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway, heading toward their exact location. Belgium hurried over to the door and she swung the door open. "I'm so glad you've returned _– Ah!"_ she yelped, dropping her rosary onto the floor. She was completely startled by what stood before her in the doorway: it was a tall man, fully draped in a heavy black cloak; he also wore a black hat with a large brim, and a menacing leather mask resembling the beaked profile of a raven. His left hand possessed a long, wooden poking stick, and his right hand carried a heavy leather medical bag. It was the doctor, dressed in plague attire.

"_Where is the child?" _questioned the doctor in the most unsettling tone, contributing to his ominous presence. Belgium was too afraid to respond to the doctor. Instead, she hesitantly pointed over to Romano's direction as she backed away from the doorway. Slowly, the doctor entered the servant's bedroom. As he stepped up to little nation's bedside, Romano opened his eyes. When he saw what stood before him, he immediately began to shriek.

"AHHH! G-GET AWAY FROM M-ME!" he frightfully exclaimed, and he weakly held up his rosary at him. Before he could attempt to escape from his presence, the doctor's gloved hands pressed down upon Romano's bare chest, and he forcefully held him down onto the mattress. Romano's strained voice let out a shrilling scream as the doctor began poking his tender, swollen joints with his wooden poking stick. At that very moment, both Spain and Netherlands entered the bedroom, and they stood themselves in-between Belgium.

The doctor's physical examination elevated Romano's excruciating pain. As his poking stick jabbed against the child's sensitive kneecaps, Romano screamed in anguish, and he started to sob. Witnessing this made Spain, Netherlands, and Belgium very uncomfortable; Spain especially was distressed by Romano's reaction to the examination, and he expressed his concern to the doctor.

"Could you _please_ stop being so rough with him?! You're _hurting_ him!" he demanded.

The doctor abruptly stopped prodding Romano with his poking stick, and he cocked his masked head to look at Spain. _"Don't tell me how to do my job," _he warned. Spain grimaced to the doctor and he stepped forward, wanting to physically confront him. But Netherlands suddenly gripped upon his shoulder, thus preventing him from doing this.

"Refrain yourself! We _need_ his assistance!" barked Netherlands. Spain shook his head as he let out a frustrated sigh, and he reluctantly obliged to Netherlands' orders.

The doctor turned his direction back to Romano, and he continued the physical examination. The end of his poking stick repeatedly pressed upon the little nation's swollen joints. When he was satisfied, he ceased poking Romano's body, and he settled the poking stick against the bedside. His gloved hands then started caressing the crimson sores covering Romano's abdomen. After he examined the sores, he leaned forward, and his right hand reached over to firmly grasped the little nation's jaw.

"G-GAAAH! D-DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU _B-BASTARD!"_ screeched Romano, cringing by the strong sulfuric stench of garlic and coming forth from the doctor's beaked mask. The doctor briefly paused after being cursed at, and he mentally noted this sudden outburst. He then forcefully opened Romano's jaw, and he stuck his index finger into his mouth, causing him to gag and forcing his tongue to stick outward. When the doctor saw the strawberry appearance to his tongue, he relinquished his hold on Romano's mouth.

The doctor leaned back from Romano's coughing presence. He then reached over and lifted his medical bag; he opened it, and he pulled out a black leather journal and a pencil. He stepped over to a writing desk and he settled the journal upon its surface. He skimmed through the pages of his meticulous log until he came upon a freshly unwritten page. He began scribbling down his conclusive findings from the examination, and he took the time to compare and contrast from previous cases written in his log.

Finally, after minutes of writing down his diagnosis, he slammed the journal shut. He placed the book and the pencil back into his medical bag, and then closed the bag shut. The doctor stepped away from the writing desk, and he grabbed his wooden poking stick. He proceeded to walk out of the room without saying a word; instead, he gestured to Spain, Netherlands and Belgium to follow him into the hallway. The three nations glanced to one another, and then they hesitantly followed the doctor from behind. When they entered into the hallway, Belgium turned around and closed the bedroom door.

The three nations looked to the doctor, anticipating in receiving his results from the examination. They searched in vain for any hint of humanity hidden away behind the doctor's grotesque mask, but the tinted glass goggles sewn into leather concealed his stare to them. After a brief moment of silence, the doctor finally spoke to them.

"_The child is very ill. He exhibits the same symptoms I have seen in dozens of children throughout this region," _he said.

The three nations gasped, and they briefly looked to one another. Spain visibly began trembling with anxiety as he questioned the doctor. "Is it plague?!" he cried.

"_It appears to be a type of plague that only affects children; I have rarely come across any adolescents and adults exhibiting symptoms of this menace. The child is showing symptoms of the acute stage of this plague. It won't be long until it is over."_

"Over? Y-You mean when it finally…lightens up?" Belgium nervously questioned.

The doctor looked to her, and he answered her bluntly, _"Of course not! This will all come to an end when the child __succumbs!__"_

"_WHAT?!"_ shouted all three nations in unison. Suddenly, Spain roughly put his hands upon the doctor's shoulders, and he tightly gripped upon his black cloak.

"H-HE CAN'T! Y-YOU'RE WRONG!" he pleaded.

"_I can assure you, España, that through my conclusive evidence, and my years of experience, that the child inside that room will be expiring soon – "_

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" interrupted Spain; his emerald colored eyes brimming with tears, "HE'S A _NATION!_ HE IS THE PERSONIFIED ENTITY OF SOUTHERN ITALY! SURLY THIS GIVES HIM A CHANCE OF SURVIVAL!"

"_Being a nation doesn't guarantee anything; if that were the case, then he wouldn't be sick at all. Perhaps he has contracted this plague from another child, or perhaps a plague has broken out from his half of Italy. I cannot determine the true cause of his diagnosis. But what I can affirm to you is that the child has reached a stage in the illness that most children never recover from –"_

"N-No – "

"_He possibly has only a week left to live – "_

"_NO!" _shouted Spain, and he firmly gripped the doctor's neck, "TAKE OFF THIS HIDEOUS MASK! LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND SAY THAT AGAIN TO ME! I _DARE_ YOU!"

The doctor suddenly pushed Spain away from himself and he slowly shook his head. _"I cannot do that, Sir! I wear this mask to protect myself – "_

"PROTECTING YOURSELF FROM _WHAT?! _FROM BEING _RECOGNIZED?!_ SO YOU WON'T BE ATTACKED IN THE STREETS FOR GIVING _DEATH SENTENCES_ TO YOUR PATIENTS?!"

"_I am not the Angel of Death, Sir! I am merely a doctor trying to do my job!"_

"YOU'RE NOT DOING ENOUGH!" exclaimed Spain; tears spilling down his sun-kissed face, "Y-YOU'RE_ NOT _DOING _E-ENOUGH!" _

"_That is because there is nothing else I can do," _replied the doctor, _"I have no medicine that can help alleviate the child's symptoms. All I can recommend to you is to arrange for Last Rites with your local parish, and to schedule with them for the child's funeral and burial ceremonies."_

The three nations' hearts sank after they listened to the doctor's instructions. Spain was infuriated with him for his lack of compassion in regards to Chibi Romano's situation. He wanted to rip his leather mask right off his face and punch the daylights out of him. He did not want him to be accurate with his prognosis. Grief suddenly struck the Spaniard, and he clasped his hands over his mouth as he let out a mournful cry. Belgium immediately followed him, breaking down into uncontrollable sobbing. Both she and Spain embraced one another; their knees buckled until they could no longer support them, and they knelt down onto the wooden floorboard, crying in each other's arms.

Netherlands was also becoming upset, but he restrained his emotions in front of everybody. As he fought back his tears, his memory recalled what the doctor had said to them earlier. He swallowed his tears and he cleared his throat before questioning the doctor. Finally, he spoke.

"Doctor, you said earlier that Romano has reached a stage in his illness that _most _children don't recover from. That gives me the assumption that there _are_ children that _have_ survived, and are still alive today. Am I correct?"

The doctor slowly nodded his masked head to the Dutch nation. _"Alas, there are but a handful of children that have beaten this plague,"_ he confirmed. At that very moment, both Belgium and Spain looked up to the doctor in disbelief over what he had said. Belgium forced herself to stand up from the floor. As her shaking knees elevated her off the floor, she grimaced to the doctor as she pointed to his direction.

"YOU JUST _TOLD_ US THAT ROMANO WAS GOING TO _DIE!_ YOU _SAID_ THIS! YOU TOOK AWAY OUR HOPE, AND _NOW_ YOU'RE SAYING THAT HE _MAY_ HAVE A CHANCE TO SURVIVE THIS ILLNESS AFTER ALL?!" she shrieked.

"_Indeed, he may survive. But it is not up to me to decide," _answered the doctor.

"What_ is_ it that's made those individual children survive this plague?" asked Netherlands. The doctor raised his right forearm, and his gloved hand pointed upward to the ceiling.

"_It is the Will of God_*****_," _he answered.

Netherlands sighed, and he shook his head. He was dissatisfied with the doctor's answer. Both Spain and Belgium glanced to one another, and then they looked back to the doctor.

"So that means…he may have a chance to live if we partake praying a novena on his behalf!" cried Spain, feeling hope build up within him for Romano's survival. But the doctor slowly shook his head, causing the nation's grief to transform into subtle rage.

"_I highly doubt that the Lord will be merciful to the child. He uttered a curse word at me during the examination. Surly, no child of innocence could ever say such foul language without the influence of a demonic entity. He is clearly__ possessed__. Have you considered exorcism? – ACK!" _Suddenly, Spain lunged toward the doctor, grabbing him by the shoulders and hoisting him up. He then slammed his backside against the wall.

"HE IS _NOT_ POSSESSED, YOU SCOUNDREL! HE'S A LITTLE BOY, FRIGHTENED TO DEATH BY HIS CONDITION! HOW _DARE _YOU MAKE THE ASSUMPTION THAT HE IS ANYTHING BUT PURE! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM! _NOTHING!"_ He then purposely dropped the doctor upon the floor. As he was about to physically harm him, he was suddenly restrained by both Belgium and Netherlands, and they forcefully pulled him away from the doctor's presence.

"STOP IT, SPAIN!" shouted Netherlands.

"HE'S NOT WORTH IT!" concurred Belgium.

Instantaneously, another shrilling scream came from Chibi Romano from the other side of the door. He then pathetically cried out for Spain to come to his bedside. "B-BOSS! BOSS! H-HELP ME!" he wailed. Spain forcibly pulled himself away from the Dutch siblings' grip and he hurried to the closed door. He swung it open, and he ran over to Romano's bedside.

"B-Boss is h-here!" he stammered, trying to sound reassuring to the little nation, "D-Don't be afraid, sweetie…I-I'm here for you…"

Meanwhile, the doctor stood himself up, and he brushed off his cloak. He then grabbed his wooden stick and medical bag off the floor, and he proceeded to leave the premises without saying goodbye. Before he ascended up the servants' stairway, Belgium called out to him.

"Wait! Before you leave us, could you please give us the contact information to the families with children that have survived this terrible plague?!"

The doctor ignored Belgium's request, and he started to slowly walk up the stairs. This time, Netherlands ran over to the stairwell, and he petitioned to him as well.

"Please give us the information so that we may visit them! You must have the information jotted down inside your journal! Please…all we want is to find answers."

The doctor paused, and he let out a sigh. He cocked his head to look down to Netherlands. _"You will be greatly disappointed in what you seek,"_ he forewarned, _"the children may have survived the plague, but their bodies have never fully recovered from it. They exhibit strange ticks and abnormal movements that they cannot stop on their own. Perhaps it is the result of demonic possession; I cannot confirm this to be fact. Do you still want to see these children, knowing quite well that you'll be witnessing their families' heartbreak?"_

Netherlands nodded his head, confirming that he wanted the families' contact information. The doctor turned himself around, and proceeded to walk down the stairs. When he came to the bottom of the staircase, he walked over to another room. Belgium quickly followed behind the doctor, carrying an extra candelabrum to lighten the vacant bedroom on his behalf. The doctor sat himself down at a writing desk, and he reached into his bag for his journal.

Belgium placed the candelabrum upon the writing desk, giving sufficient light for the doctor to write in. She stood closely nearby and she studied the doctor's intricate writings in his journal. When he came upon a familiar address of a survivor, he pulled out an extra sheet of paper from his journal, and he began writing down the family's address. He would do this repeatedly when he found specific contact information beneficial for the nations' to visit. When he came to the pages containing the information of his current patients, Belgium suddenly let out a gasp when she read the name of a patient that had died recently: _Gabriela. _

"D-Doctor…this little girl…has she…has she recovered?" she nervously questioned, pressing her index finger upon the patient's name written on the page.

"_Alas, she died yesterday," _replied the doctor, and he continued writing on the sheet of paper. Belgium's stomach knotted and she began to feel nauseous. A flashback of the little girl that Romano had visited with days before flashed in her memory. One distinct feature of the child's appearance caused her to visibly tremble as she asked another question to the doctor about the deceased patient.

"This little girl…Gabriela…d-did she have long, blond hair?"

The doctor nodded his masked head, confirming that she did. All at once, Belgium started to gag, and she rushed out of the bedroom. Tears spilled down her face as she let out a strained sob. She tried running up the staircase, but her feet fumbled, causing her to fall upon the stairs. Her brother, Netherlands, immediately climbed the stairs to be at his sister's level, and he carefully held her up in his strong embrace.

"Bella! What is it?!" he demanded to know.

"T-THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" wailed Belgium, and she buried her face against her brother's chest.

"W-What are you talking about?!"

"I-I SAW THE DOCTOR'S LOG…AND I SAW THE NAME OF A GIRL T-THAT ROMANO WAS BRIELFY ACQUINTED WITH W-WHEN I TOOK HIM WITH ME TO THE FABRIC STORE…THE DOCTOR CONFIMRED IT WAS HER…SHE'S DEAD! OH, GOD! SHE'S DIED, NED! WHATEVER THIS PLAGUE IS, ROMANO _CONTRACTED_ IT FROM HER! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I-I AM TO BLAME FOR THIS!"

"Nay! (No!)" Netherlands cried in their native tongue, "Calm down, Bella! This isn't your fault – "

"IT IS! I-I SHOUDN'T HAVE ALLOWED ROMANO TO SEE THAT PUPPET SHOW! H-HE GAVE AWAY HIS OLD CLOAK TO HER! I SHAMED TO BE MORE CHARITABLE, A-AND NOW HE IS DEATHLY ILL!"

"BELLA! BE STILL!" shouted Netherlands, and he held her in his embrace. He slowly began rocking back and forth as he tried controlling her grief, and he uttered reassurance to her. "This _isn't_ your fault! It makes no difference whether or not he was wearing his cloak! He would have gotten sick anyhow! This isn't a cold or a chill that Romano is suffering from! You are _not_ to blame, dear sister! Don't _torture _yourself like this!"

Belgium wrapped her arms around her brother's torso, and her weeping increased. Netherlands gently ran his hand through her blond tresses as he tried his best to console her. Belgium wanted to believe Netherlands' words terribly, but she was too riddled with guilt to think rationally. She continued to internally blame herself for Chibi Romano's ailing health, and her thoughts tormented her on how she could have prevented the situation from happening at all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It was believed for centuries that any illnesses afflicting anyone was the result of demonic possession or demonic torment. Anyone who survived from a serious illness, especially plague, was seen as a miraculous occurrence. Those who never became ill at all with plague were seen as highly regarded by God. Germs were unknown to humanity until the Age of Enlightenment (18th Century) and the concept of Natural Selection did not exist until Charles Darwin in the 19th Century.

It is noted that during the plagues of Europe, there were small populations of citizens who never contracted the disease. They continued living normally while their neighbors and fellow countrymen dropped dead from plague. Today, through anthropological studies and modern medicine, the bodies of people who lived during this period were seen to contain recessive genes that prevented them from getting sick. It is Natural Selection that protected these individuals from plague.

Another example of this would be in regards to tuberculosis (also known as consumption during the Victorian era.) Studies have shown that people with Jewish ancestry (specifically Ashkenazi Jews of Eastern Europe) possess a recessive gene that protects them from being fully exposed to the tuberculosis germ. If one is contaminated, their immune system immediately combats the bacteria, and calcifies it inside the lung cavity. This is another example of Natural Selection.


End file.
